Drabbles y más Drabbles
by DannyU
Summary: Unos tantos drabbles solo por diversión, todas las parejas que se te puedan ocurrir. Se aceptan retos
1. Chapter 1

Hola gente (si es que leen), esto es una serie de drabbles que he escrito en mis aburridisimas clases en el colegio, es de todo tipo de parejas, las que se les ocurra. No se que mas decir entonces los dejo para que leean en paz

* * *

DRABBLE 1 DRAMIONE

-Pss pss tú, ven aquí- susurró una voz detrás de la puerta medio abierta

-¿Yo?- pregunté temiendo que se habían equivocado

-Si, tú, necesito un favor- dijo la misma voz en un susurro tras la puerta

-Si abres la puerta te ayudare- dije también en un susurro

-Acércate- me dijo esa voz tan conocida

-¿Y cual es el favor?- dije acercándome a la puerta

-Que me des un beso como solo tú los sabes dar Hermione- me dijo cuando ya había llegado a la puerta

-¿Y que te hace pensar que te lo voy a dar Draco Malfoy?- respondí

* * *

Listo, mi primer drabble publicado. Espero en Reviews sus retos que estare encantada de hacer.

Espero sus maldiciones, sus hechisos sus tomates por medio de los reviews y pues entre mas mejor, siempre lo he dicho

MUCHOS BESOS

DANNY


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos, este es el segundo drabble, espero que les guste.

* * *

DRABBLE2 RON/LAVENDER

-¿Lev-Lev vamos a ir hoy a Hogsmeade?- preguntó Ron

-¿Que te parece si mejor nos quedamos y hacemos…otras cositas?- respondió Lavender con cara sensual

-Eh…yo…Pues es que …Tú sabes …Yo creo que no estoy listo - dijo Ron colorado hasta su coronilla

-Ronald Weasley ¿Después de un año y no estas listo? Llevo un año aguantándome las ganas. Hoy lo hacemos Ron, te lo aseguro- casi grito lavender

-Pero es que puede ser peligroso -intento decir Ron

-Que peligroso puede ser. No es mi primera vez ni la tuya mucho menos, así que hoy mismo quiero jugar quiditch contigo amorcito

* * *

Ok, si les gusto denle en el botoncito que dice GO y si no denle entonces en el botoncito que dice GO. Espero sus recomendaciones, besos. abrazos, tomates, maldiciones, lo que quieran pero dejen review que es lo importante. Entre mas, mejor.

MUCHOS BESOS

DANNY


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, este es el tercero. no se que decir, entonces directo al drabble

* * *

DRABBLE 3 DRACO/GINNY

Hoy fue un día normal para mi, me bañé, me vestí, desayuné y hablé con Hermione que para variar, me ayudo a hacer mi tarea de D.C.L.A.O, la cual estaba realmente difícil. Pero en pleno almuerzo algo extraño sucedió: Draco Malfoy se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor y le comenzó a hablar a Harry y a preguntarle por mí. Desde luego Harry no respondió nada, después de eso, se volteo a mirarme, se acerco y me beso frente al colegio en pleno. Se acerco a mi oído y susurro : feliz cumpleaños y Feliz día de los inocentes Ginny.

* * *

Voy a aclar algo que se me olvido aclar en el primer capitulo, tooodos lo drabbles tienen 100 palabra contaditas y sudadas, asiq ue si aveces parecen muy cortos (como este), es solo percepcion, porque toooodos tienen 100 palabras. Como siempre tomates, maldiciones, besos o arremucos: espichar el botoncito GO. Ya saben, entre mas, mejor

MUCHOS BESOS

DANNY


	4. Chapter 4

Si no estoy mal este drabble lo hize en evaluacion de fisica, cosa que me aburre de lo facil, entonces mientras tooodos terminaban, salio este drabble. leanlo y opinen, no es una pareja muy usual que digamos, pero que se le va a hacer, cuando la musa llega hay que agarrarla por la greñas.

* * *

DRABBLE 4 NEVILLE/CHO CHANG

Él la veía siempre de lejos, siempre esperando a que ella lo viera, o al menos le sonriera …Primero fue con Cedric, lo celos lo consumían y él solo ayudaba a Harry a ganarle; luego fue el mismo Harry, pero el-niño-que-vivió no tenia la culpa, solo fue un beso…y ahora ella estaba con todos y con nadie, menos con él…Algo extraño sucedió, ella se levantó de la mesa de Revenclaw, se acercó y lo besó…entonces algo se mueve frente a el, a lo lejos escucha la voz de Harry llamándolo"Neville despierta"… Un sueño. Solo había sido eso, su continuo sueño.

* * *

Mmmmm ay saben lo que espero en lo reviews asiq eu solo aprieten GO y listo, quedo feliz.

Entre mas, mejor

BESOS

DANNY


	5. Chapter 5

Bueno, este es un drabble que tenia escrito hace tiempo...y me lo corrigio mi gran beta Sweet Nini. Un bezaso gigante y gracias por todo wapa este drabble va dedicado a ti, aunque solo tenga 100 palabras.

* * *

- Me ama, no me ama. Me ama, no me ama- Me ama- dijo una pelirroja deshojando una margarita

-Te amo, no te amo, te amo, no te amo, te amo… ¡Por supuesto que te amo con toda mi alma! -respondió Harry detrás de ella

-¿Cómo lo puedes demostrar Harry Potter?

-Te lo demuestro día tras día, noche tras noche, cama tras cama Ginny Weasley

-Eso solo demuestra que tienes sexo conmigo, mas no demuestra que me amas realmente

-Yo no tengo sexo contigo, yo hago el amor, además... nuestros tres hijo creen que nos amamos. ¿Quieres decepcionarlos?

-No… ¿tanto lo demostramos?

* * *

Espero sus reviews, tanto si les gusta como si no les gusta.

Besos

Danny!!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello!

Dos actualizaciones en un día XD es un record...

Aca va otra Drabble,esta vez es un dramione

_Disclaimer: _No vivo en Inglaterra, no soy rubia,no tengo más de 40 años y definitivamente no escribí Harry Potter (Si lo hubiera hecho nadie habría muerto y Hermione y Draco estarían juntos)

* * *

Hay días en los que pienso que los estoy traicionando. Yo los quiero mucho, pero el amor por él es más grande. No sé en qué momento me enamoré de él, solo sé que surgió de la nada y que él también me ama

-¡Hey Granger!-dijo con una sonrisa verdadera en los labios- tengo algo que decirte

-¿Qué quieres decirme Malfoy?- pregunté

-Que te amo- dijo acercándose a mi

-Ya lo has dicho muchas veces-dije acercándome a él.

-¿Cuándo le vas a decir a la comadreja y carerajada lo nuestro?-preguntó

- Simple, cuando nos casemos- dije dándole un enorme beso.

* * *

Cien palabras exactas...Eso merece un Review,almenos uno chiquitico XD

Besitos supelcalifragilisticos

**_DannyU_**


End file.
